Idąc jego Śladami
Idąc jego Śladami - jedno z głównych zadań w grze Fallout 3. Opis zadania Jest to praktycznie najdłuższe zadanie w całej grze. Polega ono na poszukiwaniu ojca, który wyruszył przez niebezpieczne pustkowia z Krypty 101, zmuszając również do jej opuszczenia własne dziecko. Opis przejścia Megatona Zaraz po wyjściu z Krypty, gracza oślepia światło słoneczne. Poraz pierwszy widzi świat zewnętrzny. Na początku należy udać się do najbliższej ludzkiej siedziby, Megatony. Jak się okazuje, tata przebywał w barze Moriarty'ego i to do niego należy się udać. Za 100 kapsli powie nam gdzie się udał ojciec. Jeżeli na początku nie mamy tylu kapsli, to przy następnej rozmowie zarząda aż 300 kapsli. Można również przekonać go za pomocą retoryki. Można też wkraść się do jego terminala i z tamtąd dowiedzieć się gdzie się udał, skutkuje to jednak złą karmą. Dalsza podróż Jak się okazuje, ojciec udał się do Radia Galaxy News, po to by u miejscowego DJ'a Three Doga zaczerpnąć informacji. Należy udać się na wschód od Megatony. Przejśc obok Super Duper Marketu. Jeżeli gracz ma dobrą karmę to czaić się tam będą zbiry z Kompani Szpona z wyrokiem śmierci na gracza. Idąc dalej, koło miejscowości Grayditch znajduje się mały chłopak, który jako jedyny ocalał z inwazji Ognistych Mrówek. Idąc dalej, docieramy do rzeki. Jest ona radioaktywna, posiada niewielkie promieniowanie od jednego do dwóch-trzech RAD/sek. Można ją przejść również przez znajdujący się nie opodal nie naruszony most. Jednak most jest zaminowany. Po drugiej stronie rzeki, po prawej stronie trwa walka pomiędzy bandytami a supermutantami. Należy udać się do stacji metra Friendship Heights albo Stacji metra Farragut West. Należy iść za znacznikiem Pip-Boy'a. Na długiej drodze stać będą liczni bandyci, dzikie ghule i supermutanty. A także mnóstwo pułapek. W końcu gracz dociera do stacji metra Chevy Chase, tam z budynku po prawej stronie wybiega grupa supermutantów. Wtedy gracza z opresji ratują żołnierze Bractwa Stali pod dowództwem Wartownik Lyons. Radio Galaxy News Sarah Lyons po krótkiej rozmowie zgadza się na to, aby gracz towarzyszył Dumie w drodze do oblężonej stacji radiowej. Razem z oddziałem Bractwa, należy przebijać się przez kolejne punkty. W końcu, gdy na placu nie pozostanie ani jeden żywy mutant, Nowicjusz Jennings pójdzie sprawdzić czy teren jest czysty. Wtedy nagle pojawi się Supermutant Behemot. Należy podnieść Grubasa znajdującego się przy martwym członku Bractwa i uśmiercić bestię. Czeka nas jeszcze krótka rozmowa z Sarą Lyons. Wtedy należy podejść do megafonu i poczekać ażdrzwi zostaną otwarte. W przeciwnym wypadku, gracz zostanie zaatakowany przez Bractwo. Po dotarciu na piętro budynku czeka nas rozmowa z Three Dogiem. Ten mówi że ojciec tu był i wie dokąd poszedł, ale powie to dopiero po wykonaniu pewnego zadania. Zobacz: Radio Galaxy News (zadanie) Rivet City Możemy wykonać dla niego to zadanie, zmusić go siłą do zdradzenia miejsca lub po prostu od razu udać się do Rivet City, a zadania nie wykonywać bądź po prostu wykonać je później. James udał się do Rivet City. Należy udać się do Doktor Li. Li informuje nas że ojciec udał się do Pomnika Jeffersona. Zadanie się kończy. Galeria Moriartykrypta.JPG|Colin Moriarty Metrokryptapl.JPG|Stacja Metra Farragut West Walka.JPG|Po drodze spotykamy wiele Ghuli Sadbractwa.JPG|Ślad Bractwa Atakmutantów.JPG|Atak supermutantów Wartownik.JPG|Rozmowa z Wartownik Lyons Colvinatakuje.JPG Narada.JPG Walkazmutkami.JPG|Walka z supermutantami Vargasiredin.JPG|Jennings i Vargas Atakbehemota.JPG|Atak Behemota Martwybehemot.JPG|Martwy Behemot Lyonspo.JPG Threedogrgn.JPG|Three Dog we własnej osobie de:Der Tritt in seine Fußstapfen en:Following in His Footsteps es:Siguiendo sus pasos ko:아버지의 발자취를 찾아서 ru:След в след uk:Слід у слід Kategoria:Zadania (Fallout 3)